


Let it Snow (Let it Snow)

by TheStrange_One



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [11]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Snow, Space Heater, blackout - Freeform, sleepy, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStrange_One/pseuds/TheStrange_One
Summary: On the eleventh day of Christmas, my True Love gave to me,A blackout in a snowstorm, a goblin king tale, a doppelganger, a Santa replacement, a postal run, a caroling, a blue snow, a fairy tale, and a cute Spideypool story.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: 12 Days of Christmas [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568926
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	Let it Snow (Let it Snow)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fangirl616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl616/gifts).



> Number eleven up and running!

Peter grimaced at the cold and reached over to snuggle with Wade—who wasn’t there. The sheets were disgustingly cold and he tried to create a warm burrow in the blankets with just his heat—but he didn’t produce enough. He snorted and wrapped the covers around himself as he shivered in the chill. Outside the apartment window snow was still falling, and there were about five inches of the stuff on the outside ledge.

“Wade?” he called as he moved through the apartment. Wade’s apartments were always bigger than Peter’s (but Wade had a larger budget to draw on). His apartment had actual _rooms_ and a hall instead of one small place just big enough for a bed, stove and sink, and an alcove with a toilet and shower stall. Naturally, Peter preferred being at Wade’s when he could. Not only was it bigger, but it had better heat.

Usually. Usually it had better heat. This morning it was disgustingly cold. “Wade?” he called again.

“In here!” Peter followed the voice to the living room. To his surprise (because it _was_ so cold) Wade was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a long-sleeved hoodie instead of his suit. Or a coat. Wade looked up and grinned as Peter plastered himself against the warm body, wrapping both of them in the covers he’d snatched from the bed. If he’d been a cat he would have purred.

Wade chuckled. “Just a minute Petey-Pie,” he said. He turned his head and claimed a quick kiss from his boyfriend.

“It’s _cold_ ,” complained Peter.

“Well, the power went out last night,” Wade said calmly. “That’s why I pulled this baby out.” He gestured the to device in front of him that Peter hadn’t noticed him messing with.

“A kerosene heater?” he asked.

“Yup.” And then, in a soft mutter, “Assuming I can _light_ the damn thing.”

Peter looked it over. According to the fuel gauge on the heater, it was full. From the light that briefly bloomed when Wade flicked a certain lever, the ignition was working. A quick test proved that the wick was up. Peter turned the wick back into the kerosene and then found the ventilation door before opening it. Wade went to  turn the wick back up and he gently knocked the hand away. “Wick’s too dry,” he said sleepily. Wade’s body heat and the feel of him breathing was making him sleepy again.

“Oh, so that’s why it wouldn't light. No, that doesn’t make sense. Wouldn’t it light _easier_ if it was dry?”

Peter chuckled softly as he let his head fall into the crook of Wade’s neck. It felt nice, being sprawled all over him like this.  He also liked sleeping next to Wade, don’t get him wrong, but this was nice too. Peter hummed thoughtfully. “Now try,” he sleepily ordered.

Wade chuckled and did as he was told. Soon the heater was lit, wick burning merrily. “There we go,” he said with satisfaction. “ It should be warm enough in here in a minute.” Peter let out a sleepy hum and he chuckled. “Come on bedbug,” he said teasingly. “Let’s get on the couch.”

“Spiders are not bugs,” said Peter haughtily as he climbed down ignoring the cold air. The two of them walked over to the couch (well, it was really a love seat, but Peter hadn’t told him that yet) and cuddled under the blankets. Peter sighed as the room began to slowly warm. A glance at the window showed that it was still snowing. He yawned.

“Oh, we’re just going to be sleepy and cuddly today?” asked Wade in a teasing manner as he wrapped his arms around Peter.

“Hmm,” agreed Peter laying his head on Wade’s shoulder. He yawned again and pointed out, “The snow’s too thick for most criminals, most of the city is shut down—and that includes the Bugle.” Another yawn. “And the Avengers are out of town, the Tower is shut down for the snow, and there’s nothing to do. No place we have to go.”

“Let it snow,” sang Wade softly.

“Hmm.” Peter snuggled closer, practically in Wade’s lap.

“You falling asleep on me Petey?”

“Mmm.”

“Well,” said Wade shifted to where they were both slightly more comfortable in the now warm room, “it’s a well beloved trope.”

“Hmm.”

Wade chuckled and pressed a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s head. “Sleep well, Pete. Sweet dreams.”

_I will if you’re here,_ Peter thinks, but he’s too tired to say.


End file.
